villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blisk
The Blisks are the true main antagonists of Destroy All Humans! 2. They are the original Martians who fought the Furon race years ago, only to be defeated and nearly smitten before falling to Earth. The Blisk Warriors are all voiced by Stephen Stanton. Biology Blisks are described by Orthopox as what would happen if "a cockroach mated with a lobster". This species is mostly composed of large, crustacean-like creatures with asymmetric claws, the right one larger than the left, huge in overall size and curved stature, sharp teeth and small heads, and a resistant exoskeleton. They wield shields similar to Cryptosporidium's, but unlike Furons, they are incapable of regeneration, and while they can withstand oxygen, they need large doses of radiation to survive in unfamiliar environments. Role in the game The Martian War The Blisk were the original inhabitants of Mars, which was once a lush aquatic paradise with a heavily-charged atmosphere. The Furons, wanting to broaden territory (and, according to Pox, because the Blisk were too cocky about their planet), attacked Mars and the Blisk. Due to the Furons' advanced technology, the race was nearly exterminated and Mars was reduced to a dry desert. However, a Blisk warship managed to escape despite being shot and crash-landed on Siberia, Planet Earth (a nod to the Tunguska crash of 1908). Not too long after their landing, they soon discovered the human population of Earth and decided to use them for their revenge. Disguising themselves as Russian citizens, the Blisk then set in motion Russian history by disguising themselves as nearly every Soviet-Communist leader and Premier (except Leon Trotsky), until finally it reached Milenkov. At the same rate the Soviet Union grew, so did the KGB and their manufacture of nuclear weapons and arsenal after World War II and during the Cold War (which the game leads to believe the Blisk have started). ''Destroy All Humans! 2'' Misled, the KGB identify the President of the United States as Crypto and terminate his mothership, setting in motion their final phase: erase Furon DNA from human brains through Revelade, gather massive amounts of uranium and other radioactive minerals, then ship it all to the moon for their bio-weapon, Project Solaris. Crypto and Pox, with the help of the rogue KGB agent Natalya, manage to track down the Blisk's plans and terminate each of their outlets and spores, but in Albion, Ponsonby's dying words mention that all the remaining sectors of Majestic have been destroyed as well, and when Crypto points out that he only destroyed the American sector, Ponsonby dies laughing at him, unable to finish the line "do you think you're the only alien on Earth?". It isn't until Tunguska when they first fight the alien race head-on, Pox managing to finally put all the pieces together after seeing their spacecraft and organic radiation pumps. After destroying the warship's remains, they head out to the Moon where the last phase of Solaris is taking place. A virus created by Pox (humorously delivered via Neil Armstrong's landing) is inserted into the Blisk Hive, and it promptly destroys it, terminating the spores and mutants, as well as the bio-weapon. In desperation, Blisk created a distress signal in hopes of any to any alien ships passing by, requesting rescue in an effort to save themselves, but their message was disabled and replaced with a Furon transmission. With Milenkov's demise and a final mission on Solaris, any potential survivors in other solar systems are intimidated from ever coming to Earth again. But even after all missions of Destroy all Humans! 2 have been completed, the Blisk can still be encountered in Tunguska, but they are now leaderless and never seen or mentioned afterwards, leaving their ultimate fate a mystery. Variants Blisk Warriors The base form of Blisk. These Blisks are powerful and can fire lasers from their bigger claws, as well as punch Crypto with them to cause damage. When their shields are deplete, they will chase Crypto around endlessly until killed. Blisk Warriors can be mind-scanned while the player controls a human disguise, but their mindset will always be aggressive. While land weapons take time to kill them, saucer weapons can easily blast them, but they cannot be taken in by the Abducto Beam. Yeti Only found in Tunguska, these Blisks are not unlike the common variety, but they are visibly snow-white, have a larger health span and their lasers can be fired for much longer. Unlike common Blisks, their minds cannot be scanned. They spawn randomly around remote areas of Tunguska once their introductory mission is completed. Infected Humans Common humans infected with Blisk spores, who are now vicious mutants. They attack all nearest targets, but they will focus mostly on Crypto on first sight of the Furon. They can be killed with regular weapons, by NPCs, or environmental items, but they will rarely suffer recoil or fall damage, since PK cannot be used against them. They can be mind-scanned, revealing that their barely-human psyche is tortured immensely by the spores, and the host is begging someone to kill them. Crypto can also order an Infected to Protect him, or use Free Love to make them dance, but they cannot be body-snatched. The player can also rid the human of the infection harmlessly by using the Anal Probe. Spore Cloud Clouds of Blisk spores, usually contained in barrels or pods. These clouds are sentient and will chase possible hosts until they successfully infect it, creating a mutant. However, they will also chase Crypto and, while not able to infect him, will give minor damage upon contact. Trivia *As mentioned before, the arrival of the Blisk on Earth is a nod to the Tunguska Crash of 1908, and the unfolding events take place throughout most of Russian history. *A glitch may occur in which Blisk carcasses may get stuck on the ground by their large claws. *Like humans, Blisks will run from Meteors. Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Military Category:Evil Creator Category:Inconclusive